marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-92131)
, formerly | Relatives = MjNari (godson) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 127 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (whiteCategory:White Eyes when using powers) | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Eyes retain a bio-luminescent cast when actively using her mutant abilities | CharRef = , on Sentinel's HUD | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Kenyan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former thief | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Larry Houston; Frank Squillace; Mark Edward Edens | First = X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 1 | HistoryText = As a child, Ororo was trapped in a collapsing building that killed her parents. This traumatic incident gave her a lifelong claustrophobia. She spent her childhood an orphan in Cairo, Egypt working as a thief for Shadow King who was disguised as a local crime lord. At the age of 11, Ororo pick pocketed a young Charles Xavier who later met the Shadow King and battled him and trapped him in another dimension. As a young girl, Storm moved to her mother's home of Kenya where she settled with her extended family in a small village in the Serengeti. It was here that her powers manifested, and and she was worshiped as a goddess. Her powers aided the village tremendously. During this period, she helped a friend of hers deliver a son, MjNari, whom she resuscitated. This act earned her the title of godmother to the boy, who would later develop his own powers. Munroe returned to the village after the Shadow King returned and took control of her surrogate son. She and Rogue were able to send him back to his dimension and save MjNari. Storm later became a member of the X-Men. She resided at the Xavier Institute. | Powers = Seemingly those of Storm of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Storm of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight by wind currents, X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = * In the first season of X-Men: The Animated Series, Storm's lines were recorded three times by three different voice actresses. The original actress was a white woman, whom the producers decided to replace after realizing it could be seen in bad taste to have her voice the show's most prominent black character. American actress was then brought to re-record Storm's lines. Because American voice actors get paid residuals based on their work being rerun, most of the cast of X-Men: The Animated Series was comprised of Canadian actors. In order to avoid paying Morris residuals, Canadian actress was brought to voice Storm from the second season onwards. Sealy-Smith additionally re-recorded Storm's lines for the first season. While Morris' voice work was used in the original airing of each episode, all reruns featured Sealy-Smith's voice. }} * When Storm guest-starred in parts 2 and 3 of the Secret Wars arc in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Iona Morris returned to the role because the episode was recorded in Los Angeles, where Morris was based, since it would've been too costly to get Sealy-Smith. | Trivia = * Storm was virtually similar to her comic counterpart right down to her costume. One difference in the series was the addition of MjNari, her foster son, who did not exist in the comic, but was instead a reference to a much older character from the story arc, "Lifedeath II." * This incarnation of Storm had a tendency to invoke her power over the weather verbally, through spoken commands that resembled mystic incantations thanks to her formal, grandiose speech patterns. The reasons for this in-universe was unclear, as she was frequently shown being able to use her powers without these vocal commands. However, one behind-the-scenes justification is that the showrunners assumed the audience of the time would not understand what she was doing if she did not explain it, and that the vocal conjurations served as a handy bit of exposition. Another possibility is that aside from these spoken invocations, Storm had very little dialogue outside her own focus episodes, so the commands helped to characterize her and set her apart from her teammates. Either way, her melodramatic invocation of her powers remains one of the things the animated Storm is best remembered for. * She was almost always referred to as 'Storm,' even in scenes where her real name would have been more appropriate. Only Beast and the Shadow King ever called her 'Ororo' on the show. * Though her eyes are supposed to be blue, there are many times throughout the series when her eyes are brown. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Claustrophobia Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Munroe Family Category:Egyptians Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:1992 Character Debuts